


Red Flags According to Jules Ricciardo!

by NilleBrein1997, prost_girl



Series: The World According to Jules Ricciardo [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, another soggy qualifying in the usa, in which jules ricciardo is a right little charmer and the whole paddock love him to death, jules ricciardo is the cutest goddamn kid on the planet, return of the kvyat-ricciardo rain dance at USA GP qualifying, ricciardo-kvyat rain dance revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein1997/pseuds/NilleBrein1997, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: During another wet qualifying and red flag at the US Grand Prix, many people visit Daniel and Elle Ricciardo in the Ferrari garage, there is a revival of the Ricciardo-Kvyat rain dance, and people are amazed that Daniil and Carlos got trusted with care of Jules (set in the 2021 season)





	

It had to be the United States Grand Prix. It just had to that grand prix to get a red flag in the qualifying, just like it had happened in 2015, six years earlier. 

“Mommy?” Jules said as he looked around the garage. “What’s happening?”

“They’re stopping,” Elle said, distracted as she watched Dan drive slowly into the pits. She hated rain. She despised it. Daniel’s injury in 2019 was caused by rain. She shook her head to get the thoughts and memories of Daniel’s injury out of her mind.

 

Daniel came into the garage with a smile on his face. He hurried to Elle and gave her a hug to calm her down as he knew how she felt about races and rain. Jules’ hair got ruffed, filling the garage with laughter from the little boy until he spotted Carlos also coming to the garage. Jules ran towards him, laughter still coming from the little boy. Carlos picked Jules up before he could go barrelling into the pit lane. 

“Hey, kiddo. You having fun here with Mummy and Daddy?” Carlos asked him. The little boy replied that he was, but he was a bit bored. 

“Good thing there is a red flag then, Jules. How about we go and play with Dany? I’ll race you down the pit lane!” Carlos suggested. Jules’ face lit up at the suggestion, and he rushed over to his parents to ask them if he was allowed to go. They agreed, and Carlos gave him a head start as they ran down to find Daniil in the Audi garage. They reached the garages, and Jules immediately made his presence known to Daniil Kvyat by jumping on his back. Daniil laughed, as he knew exactly who had jumped on him. 

“Hey, Jules. Bored?” he asked. Jules nodded. Daniil looked at Carlos and had an idea. 

“Did you know that this happened 6 years ago?” Dany asked. Jules replied that he didn’t and Daniil told him the story of that qualifying session. 

“Your Daddy and I danced in the rain that day,” Daniil said as he finished his story. Jules had been enthralled in the story the young Russian had been telling him.   
“Dany, can we go and dance in the rain? just for a little bit?” Jules asked, using his very cute puppy dog eyes to get what he wanted.

“Of course, but we don’t want you getting too wet. Why don’t you wear this coat?” Daniil said as he grabbed his Race Engineer’s coat off a chair. The boys made their way outside, and down the pitlane, so Daniel and Elle could see them. Carlos followed them, filming the whole thing ready for Twitter. Daniil positioned Jules so he was standing on Daniil’s feet. Carlos counted them in and they danced into view. All they could hear for the next few minutes was laughter and camera shutters. They danced all the way back down the pit lane, attempting some sort of Tango. Once they’d disappeared into the Audi garages again, everybody returned to their garages and carried on trying to devise ways to cure boredom. 

 

“Uh, hey, Ricciardo” Romain shouted as he walked past the Ferrari garage many minutes later. “You know Kvyat and Sainz have your kid down at Audi, right?”   
“Yeah, we know. They wanted some time with him and we agreed” Daniel replied, Elle nodding in agreement.

“Well, he’s your kid,” Romain said as he carried on down the pitlane. 

 

Daniel and Elle trusted Daniil and Carlos with Jules, much to the surprise of everybody else in the Paddock. Especially Daniil and Carlos. Daniel and Elle also wanted some time alone without either of their lovely but noisy children. Peace and quiet were very unusual for the Ricciardo family, so Daniil and Carlos’ offer to look after Jules was very welcome. During this red flag period, very few people were staying in their garages, but the Ricciardos were. They were enjoying the brief quiet they were getting.  

 

Next to come along to see Jules, and find Daniel and Elle without him, was none other than Sir Jackie Stewart. He had a fondness for the curly-haired young boy and had a birthday present for him.    
“Hello, you two!” he said as he wandered into the garage. The great thing about being an F1 legend was you could get into any garage you want.    
“Hi, Jackie! How are you doing?” Elle replied. Jackie smiled as he sat down.   
“I’m very well. I’ve bought a birthday present for the wee lad. Is he about?” Daniel and Elle laughed as Daniel said.

“Jules is down at Audi with Dany and Carlos. It’s very nice of you to buy him a present”

“Oh, it’s no problem. How’s the little lass?” Jackie asked, passing the gift over to Elle, who put it in her handbag ready to give to Jules when Daniil and Carlos returned him to his parents.    
“She’s good. Mum is looking after while we’re here” Daniel replied. They carried on talking for a few minutes until Jackie took his leave, and carried on down the pitlane. 

 

Elle went to get a cup of coffee and returned to find Daniel at the front of the garage talking to Bernie, complete with walking cane. 

“Hi, Bernie!” Elle shouted from the back of the garage, where she was sitting with Simon Rennie.

“Hello, Elle! Where’s Jules?” Bernie shouted back. Even at 91, Bernie still had immense power over the entirety of F1. 

“He’s down at Audi with Dany and Carlos” Daniel explained. Bernie raised his eyebrows, sighed and muttered.

“On your head be it.” as he walked away. 

Daniel joined Elle at the back of the garage as Kevin walked past, in his Haas race suit but with a Renault Coffee cup. 

“Hi,” He said as he walked past, not noticing the lack of a small child in Daniel’s side of the Ferrari garage. Kevin walked out of view before returning, walking backward until he knew Daniel and Elle could see him.

“Where’s the kid?” He asked. Elle burst out laughing as Daniel said

“Down at Audi with Dany and Carlos,” Kevin replied with an 

“Oh, ok” and carried on walking down to the Haas garage. Daniel had to laugh at the relaxed nature of the Dane as he wrapped his arm around Elle’s shoulder. 

 

This conversation happened twice again with Max and Stoffel, who both agreed to go and check that Jules was still alive. They returned to Daniel and Elle with a photo of Jules sitting in Daniil’s Audi car. They all laughed at the little boy in the big car. Max and Stoffel carried on down to their garages, after having their PAs running around the Paddock and pit lane to find them.

 

The last visit Daniel and Elle had before Qualifying restarted was from the Channel 4 F1 broadcast team. Or, to be more specific, David Coulthard and Mark Webber. They chatted about the Red Flag, the state of the track, and whether Daniel thought he could qualify well. Then, David asked the now-infamous question.

“Ricciardos, where’s your kid?” Daniel and Elle both burst out laughing.

“You know, you’re the 7th person to ask us that today. We’re enjoying the peace and quiet while he’s down in the Audi garage with Daniil Kvyat and Carlos Sainz” Daniel said, still chuckling. 

“You’re a brave, brave man Daniel Ricciardo. Good luck for this weekend”

“Thanks, mate!” Daniel said as David got up from his seat to go and hunt more drivers.

Finally, Daniel and Elle had their peace and quiet. That was, at least, until Carlos returned Jules to his parents.


End file.
